


Resurrection

by orphan_account



Series: Himitsu no Senshi [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Monologues, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emissary of Charon has awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a project I was working on with a friend, in which we designed Sailor Soldiers from the moons of various planets -- a band of sailor soldiers who were the servants of the Planetary Princesses, their protectors, confidants, and friends.

That brilliant light glows in the night sky as always, our comfort and our hope. Although we protect her from afar, our Princess will always be the first-most in our hearts.  
  
The shifting sands of time have brought us together, the ambassadors of the outer worlds. My lady who protects the very fabric of time has granted me this rebirth. She has called to me, the Emissary of Charon.  
  
Who am I to refuse?  
  
 _Charon Lunar Power! Make UP!_  
  
Servant of the Princess of Pluto, Sailor Charon has arrived! Obstruct our mission at your peril.


End file.
